¿DÓNDE TE ENCUENTRAS?
by HeyJudee
Summary: Rachel Berry desapareció misteriosamente una tarde en Manhattan y nadie la ha vuelto a ver desde entonces. Pero cada año llama a su esposa para decirle que esta bien e insiste en que nadie intente dar con su paradero. Bethany Fabray esta dispuesta a resolver el misterio que rodea a su madre ¿Que pasa si de pronto su peor enemigo es alguien cercano a ella?. ADAPTACIÓN.
1. Chapter 1

**- 1 -**

* * *

Es justo media noche, lo cual significa que el día de su aniversario acaba de empezar. Me he quedado a pasar la noche con mi madre en el piso de Sutton Place donde crecí. Ella está abajo, en la salita de su habitación, y juntas cumplimos con la costumbre del día. La misma que seguíamos todos los años desde que hace diez mi madre Rachel Barbra Berry, desapareció del apartamento que compartía con otros dos estudiantes de último curso de la Universidad de NYADA. Nadie la ha vuelto a ver desde entonces. Pero todos los años, el día de su aniversario, en algún momento telefonea para tranquilizar a mamá y decirle que está bien. «No te preocupes por mi» - le dice -. Cualquier día de estos meteré la llave en la cerradura y entrare en casa» Luego cuelga.

Nunca sabemos en qué momento de esas veinticuatro horas llegara esa llamada. El año pasado Rachel, mi madre adoptiva, llamo pocos minutos después de medianoche, y nuestro desvelo termino casi sin empezar. Hace dos años esperó hasta el último segundo para telefonear; mama creyó que ese débil contacto con ella se había acabado y se angustio muchísimo.

Rachel tiene que haberse enterado de que mi padre murió en la tragedia de las torres gemelas. Yo estaba segura de que, cualquier cosa que estuviera haciendo, aquel día terrible le obligaría a volver a casa. Pero no fue así. Después, durante su siguiente llamada anual por su aniversario, Rachel se echó a llorar y dijo con voz vacilante «Siento lo de Noah. Lo siento de veras», y cortó la comunicación.

Soy Bethany Puckerman Fabray. Yo tenía dieciséis años cuando Rachel desapareció. Seguí sus pasos y fui a NYADA. Al contrario que ella, después fui a la facultad de derecho de Yale, donde mi madre biológica Lucy Quinn Fabray, había estudiado años atrás. Después de pasar el examen del Colegio de Abogados, trabajé como ayudante de un juez del tribunal civil de Centre Street, en el centro de Manhattan. El juez Paul Huot acaba de jubilarse, por lo que en ese momento no tengo trabajo. Tengo pensado solicitar un puesto como ayudante del fiscal del distrito de Manhattan, pero eso será más adelante.

Primero debo intentar encontrar a mi madre. ¿Qué le pasó? ¿Por qué desapareció? No hubo indicios de delito. Nadie usó las tarjetas de crédito de Rachel. Su coche estaba en un garaje cerca de su apartamento. Nadie que correspondiera a su descripción fue a parar al depósito de cadáveres, aunque al principio a mi madre y a mi padre les pidieron varias veces que examinaran el cadáver de alguna joven no identificada que habían sacado del rio o que había muerto en un accidente.

Cuando era niña, Rachel era como mi mejor amiga, mi confidente. La mitad de mis amigas envidiaban mi relación estrecha con ella, y algunos chicos la miraban de más pretendiendo tener algo, pero en ese momento sin yo darme cuenta, sus ojos ya estaban puestos en otro lugar. Era la mujer perfecta, la hija perfecta, hermosa, amable, divertida… una estudiante excelente según algunos comentarios. ¿Qué siento por ella ahora? Ya no lo sé. Me acuerdo de lo mucho que la quería, pero ese cariño se ha convertido casi totalmente en rabia y resentimiento. Me gustaría incluso dudar de que esté viva y creer que alguien nos está gastando una broma cruel, pero mi mente no se instala ninguna duda. Hace años grabamos una de sus llamadas telefónicas e hicimos comparar la muestra de la voz con la de los videos familiares que mi madre Quinn solía hacer. Eran idénticas.

Todo eso significa que mamá y yo parecíamos flotar a la deriva según como soplara el viento, y lo mismo hacia papá antes de morir en aquel catastrófico incendio. En todos estos años, nunca he ido a un restaurante ni a un teatro sin que mis ojos la rastrearan automáticamente por si quizá, solo por la mera casualidad, me encontraba con ella.

Cualquier mujer con cabello castaño y con un perfil parecido al suyo requería una segunda mirada y, a veces, un examen cercano. Recuerdo que estuve a punto de atropellar a alguien más de una vez por acercarme demasiado a una persona que resultó ser una perfecta desconocida. Sentía que realmente estaba enloqueciendo en aquella búsqueda constante.

Todo eso pasaba por mi mente cuando puse al máximo el volumen del teléfono, me fui a la cama e intente dormir. Supongo que debí de caer en una especie de adormecimiento inquieto, porque el timbre inarmónico del teléfono me despertó de pronto. En el dial iluminado del reloj vi que eran las tres menos cinco. Encendí bruscamente la luz de la mesita de luz que descansaba a un lado de mi cama con una mano y agarre el auricular con la otra. Mamá ya había contestado y oí su voz, vacilante y nerviosa.

- Hola Rach -

- Hola Quinn. Feliz aniversario. Te quiero -

El tono era tranquilo y confiado. Parecía que no tenía ningún problema, pensé con amargura y algo de enojo.  
Como siempre, el sonido de su voz destrozo a mamá, que empezó a llorar.

- Rach, te quiero. Necesito verte – suplicó –No importa los problemas que tengas, ni las cosas que tengas que solucionar, yo te ayudaré. Rachel, por dios santo, han pasado diez años. No sigas haciéndome esto. Por favor… por favor…-

Ella nunca hablaba por teléfono más de un minuto. Estoy segura de que sabía que nosotros intentaríamos localizar la llamada, pero, ahora que esta tecnología está disponible, siempre llama desde uno de esos teléfonos móviles con tarjeta prepago. Yo tenía pensado lo que le diría y corrí para que me oyera antes de colgar.

- Rachel, voy a encontrarte – le dije – La policía lo intentó y fracasó. Igual que el detective privado. Pero yo no fracasaré. Juro que no – Mi voz sonó serena y firme, tal como lo había planeado, pero entonces oí llorar a mi madre y aquello me desbordó – Voy a encontrarte, basura – grité – y más vale que tengas un motivo realmente bueno para torturarnos de este modo -

Oí un clic y supe que había colgado. Me habría cortado la lengua para retirar el insulto que le había lanzado, pero, naturalmente, era demasiado tarde.

Yo sabía lo que me esperaba, mamá estaría furiosa conmigo por la forma en que había gritado a Rachel. Me puse una bata y bajé directamente a la suite que ella había compartido con mi otra madre.  
Sutton Place es un exclusivo barrio de Manhattan, de casas unifamiliares y edificios de apartamentos, con vistas al East River. Mi madre lo compro después pasarse las noches estudiando derecho en Yale y trabajando hasta llegar a ser socia de un bufete de abogados. Mi privilegiada infancia fue el resultado de su cerebro y de la ética del trabajo que inculco su padre, un viudo que aun permanecía viviendo en Lima, Ohio. Ella nunca permitió que un solo centavo del dinero que heredó de su madre influyera en nuestro estilo de vida.

Llamé a la puerta y empujé para abrirla. Ella estaba de pie junto a la ventana con vistas al East River. No se dio vuelta, aunque sabía que yo estaba allí. Era una noche clara, y se veían las luces del puente de Queensboro a la izquierda. Incluso a esa hora del amanecer haba una marea constante de coches que lo cruzaban en ambos sentidos. Me vino a la mente la loca idea de que quizá Rachel estaba en uno de esos coches y que ahora, tras hacer su llamada anual, iba de camino a un destino lejos de aquí.

A Rachel siempre le encanto viajar, lo llevaba en las venas. El padre de mi madre, Russel Fabray, nació en Dublín, estudió en el Trinity Collage Dublín y llegó a Estados Unidos, listo y bien educado, sin un solo centavo en sus bolsillos. Al cabo de cinco años compraba campos para la producción en las afueras de Lima, cuando aún era un pueblo fantasma, y los habitantes podía contarlos con los dedos de su mano. Fue entonces cuando vio por primera vez a mi abuela, en aquel entonces se encargaba de atender el negocio familiar en un pequeño local en el centro del pueblo. Fue amor a primera vista, y no dudo en casarse con ella.

Mi madre Quinn, es una belleza irlandesa genuina, es alta, todavía delgada como un una modelo del momento con sus cuarenta y dos años, con su cabello dorado, ojos de un verde militar y facciones clásicas. Físicamente, yo era un clon suyo.

Yo heredé el pelo castaño claro de mi madre, los ojos color avellana y la mandíbula firme. Cuando mi madre se ponía tacones, era ligeramente más alta que mi padre, y yo soy de estatura mediana, como él. Cuando crucé la habitación y la abracé, me di cuenta de que en verdad la extrañaba.

Ella se dio vuelta y yo capté el evidente enojo que la poseía.

- Bethany ¿Cómo has podido hablarle así a Rachel? – Me dijo con brusquedad, mientras se abrazaba el pecho con los brazos - ¿No entiendes que debe tener algún problema horrible que la aleja de nostras? ¿No eres capaz de entender que debe de sentirse asustada e indefensa y que esta llamada es su forma de suplicarnos solo un poco de comprensión? –

Antes de que mi padre muriera, ellos solían tener a menudo emotivas conversaciones como esta. Mamá siempre protegía o defendía a Rachel, y siempre llegaba un momento en que mi padre estaba dispuesto a dejarlo pasar y dejar de preocuparse por la cuestión. Si bien el es mi padre biológico debido a una noche de descontrol y descuido por parte de ambos, juntos con Rachel se encargaron de educarme como corresponde. El siempre será mi padre, nadie podrá ocupar ese lugar, pero mi madre Quinn se enamoro profundamente de Rachel, logrando casarse con ella y armar esta pequeña familia.

- Por el amor de dios Quinn – Él le dijo bruscamente a mamá con un claro fastidio – Aparentemente ella está bien. Quizá este liada con alguna mujer y no quiere que tú te enteres. Quizá esté intentando ser actriz. De niña quería serlo. Quizá fui demasiado duro con ella cuando discutimos sobre trabajo ¿Quién sabe? –

Al final siempre se pedían perdón mutuamente. Mamá llorando, y papá angustiado y molesto consigo mismo por preocuparla y ponerla en aquella situación.

Yo no iba a cometer un segundo error intentando justificarme. En lugar de eso dije:

- Mamá, escúchame por favor. Hasta ahora no hemos podido encontrarla, por lo tanto, a Rachel no le preocupa mi amenaza. Míralo de esa forma, has tenido noticias suyas. Sabes que está viva, y hasta parecía que estaba alegre. Sé que odias las pastillas para dormir, pero también sé que tu médico te las recetó, asique tómate una y descansa un poco por favor –

No espere a que me contestara. Sabía que no ganaría nada si me quedaba un rato más con ella, porque yo también estaba enfadada. Estaba molesta con ella por meterse conmigo, molesta con Rachel, molesta por el hecho de que este dúplex gigante de casi diez habitaciones sea demasiado grande para que mamá viva aquí sola y esté demasiado lleno de recuerdos. Ella no lo venderá porque si se trasladara a otro sitio temería perderse la llamada telefónica anual de Rachel, naturalmente, me recuerda que ella una vez dijo que metería la llave en la cerradura y volvería a casa… a casa. Aquí.

Volví a la cama, pero ya no pude dormir. Empecé a planear como buscaría a Rachel. Pensé en acudir a Brody Weston, el detective privado que papá había contratado, pero cambie de opinión. Yo iba a investigar la desaparición de Rachel como si hubiera sucedido el día anterior. Cuando papá comenzó a preocuparse por ella, lo primero que hizo fue llamar a la policía e informar de su desaparición. Yo empezaría por el principio.

Conocía a gente en el palacio de justicia, donde está también la oficina del fiscal. Decidí que mi búsqueda empezaría allí.

Por fin me quedé dormida y empecé a soñar que cruzaba un puente a pie, tras una misteriosa persona. Aunque intenté no perderla de vista, ella era demasiado rápida para mi, y al llegar al otro lado no supe en qué dirección seguir, se había perdido completamente de mi vista. Pero entonces oí que me llamaba, con una voz oscura y angustiada «Bethany, no te acerques, no lo hagas. Vete»

- No puedo Rachel – dije en voz alta casi gritando al despertarme – No puedo – susurre.

* * *

**Esta es una historia escrito desde el punto de vista de Beth, es faberry sin Brittana esta vez, lo siento. **

**Es una adaptacion de un libro.**

**Necesitaba sacarme esto de la cabeza. Seguiré con "Alguien tiene que ceder". Voy actualizar ambas historias una vez por semana.**

**Quiero saber que opinan por favor! El segundo cap ya esta escrito pero solo lo voy a subir si la historia es aceptada.**

* * *

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen**


	2. Chapter 2

**- 2 -**

La creciente congregación hizo posible que en los últimos cinco años se pudieran llevar a cabo alguna de las reformas en la iglesia de Saint Francis. Se limpiaron las vidrieras de colores, se quitó el polvo acumulado durante años en los murales, se lijaron y pulieron los bancos de madera de la iglesia y se coloco una moqueta nueva y confortable en los reclinatorios.

Después, cuando el papa Benedicto XVI decretó que los sacerdotes podían optar por celebrar la misa tridentina, Devon, que dominaba el latín, anuncio que a partir de entonces la misa dominical de las once se celebraría en la lengua de la iglesia antigua.

Devon tenía sesenta y ocho años, dos más que su hermano Hiram, tío y padrino de la sobrina que había desaparecido. Cuando durante la misa invitaba a la congregación a elevar en silencio sus propias peticiones, su primera plegaria era siempre por Rachel y porque volviera a casa un día.

En el día de su desaparición, para su aniversario, esa plegaria era siempre especialmente fervorosa. Hoy, al volver a la rectoría, se encontró con un mensaje de Bethany en el contestador automático «Tío Dev, Rachel llamó esta madrugada a las tres menos cinco. Aparentemente está bien, colgó enseguida.»

Monseñor Devon notó la tensión en la voz de su sobrina postiza. El alivio que sentía por la llamada de su sobrina se mezclaba con una profunda ira. - _Maldita seas Rachel - _pensó - _¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que nos estás haciendo? - _Mientras se quitaba el alzacuello, Devon sin dudarlo un minuto más tomo en sus manos el teléfono para devolverle la llamada a Beth. Pero sin darle tiempo a marcar, llamaron a su puerta.

Era su amigo de la infancia, Frank, un ejecutivo informático que acababa de jubilarse, y ejercía de monaguillo los domingos y se encargaba de contabilizar y llevar al día lo que ingresaba por las colectas del día.  
Devon había aprendido hacia tiempo a interpretar las caras de la gente, a saber inmediatamente si aquello que traían era un autentico problema.

- ¿Qué sucede Frank? – pregunto

- Rachel estaba en la misa de las once, Dev – dijo Frank directamente – Dejó una nota para ti en la canasta. Estaba envuelta en un billete de veinte dólares –

Devon Berry agarro el trozo de papel, leyó las nueve palabras que había impresas y luego volvió a leerlas, como si no creyera lo que estaba viendo **«Tío Devon, dile a Bethany que no debe buscarme»**

* * *

Hacía nueve años que Samuel Evans recorría anualmente el largo camino desde Manhattan hasta el cementerio de Bridgehampton para acondicionar la lápida de la tumba de su madre, Cassandra July. Ella había sido una divorciada muy vitalista de cincuenta y cuatro años, que murió a manos de un maniaco cuando salió a correr, como cada día, por las cercanías de la catedral Saint John the Divine.

En aquella época Samuel tenía veintiocho años, estaba recién casado y tenía una carrera profesional ascendente en la agencia financiera Wallace & Madison. Ahora tenía dos hijos, Eli y Gabriel, y una niña pequeña, Cassie, que se parecía muchísimo a su difunta abuela. Cuando visitaba el cementerio, Sam sentía una incontrolable rabia y desilusión por el hecho de que el asesino de su madre siguiera siendo un hombre libre, que se paseaba tranquilamente por las calles.

La habían golpeado en la nuca con un objeto contundente. Su teléfono móvil estaba en el suelo a su lado. ¿Presintió el peligro y lo sacó del bolsillo para llamar al 911? Esa era la única posibilidad que tenía sentido.

Ella quizá intentó llamar, pero en los informes policiales quedó claro que Cassandra no hizo, ni recibió ninguna llamada en aquel momento.  
La policía pensaba que había sido un asalto fortuito. El reloj, la única joya que llevaba siempre a esa hora del día, había desaparecido, igual que las llaves de su casa. - ¿Por qué se llevó las llaves de su casa quienquiera que la mató si no sabía quién era ella ni donde vivía? – preguntó Sam a la policía. Ellos no habían respondido esa pregunta.

El piso de Cassandra tenía una entrada propia a pie de calle, justo a la vuelta de la esquina de la entrada principal de un edificio con guardia de seguridad, pero tal como señalaron los inspectores que trabajaban en el caso, allí no se echó en falta nada. Su monedero, que contenía varios billetes de cien dólares, estaba en su bolso. Y las joyas de valor que Samuel sabía que tenía estaban en su joyero, abierto sobre el tocador.

Cuando Sam se arrodilló y tocó la hierba sobre la tumba de su madre volvía a llover de forma intermitente. Arregló la lápida con las rodillas hundidas en el suelo embarrado y murmuró – Mamá, me habría gustado que hubieras vivido para conocer a los niños. Los chicos han terminado ya el primer curso. Cassie es una pequeña actriz. Me la imagino presentándose a decenas de pruebas para una de las obras que tú podrías estar dirigiendo – Sonrió y pensó cual habría sido la reacción de su madre «Samuel eres un soñador. Haz las cuentas, cuando Cassie llegue a la universidad, yo ya habré cumplido setenta y cinco años»  
- Y aun estarías dando clases y dirigiendo, seguirías llena de alegría – dijo él en voz alta.

* * *

El lunes por la mañana me dirigí al despacho del fiscal del distrito del centro de Manhattan, con la nota que Rachel había dejado en la cesta de la colecta. El día estaba precioso, soleado y cálido, con una brisa suave, la clase de tiempo que hubiera sido apropiado para aquel día de la madre, en lugar del día frio y húmedo que había estropeado cualquier posibilidad de reunirse al aire libre.

Mamá, el tío Dev y yo habíamos salido a cenar el domingo por la noche. Obviamente, la nota que el tío Dev nos entrego hizo que mamá y yo cayéramos en picada. Inicialmente mamá reacciono encantada ante la posibilidad de que Rachel estuviera tan cerca. Ella siempre ha estado convencida de que ella estaba muy lejos, en Colorado o California. Luego empezó a temer que mi amenaza de buscarla la hubiera puesto en una situación peligrosa.

Al principio, sencillamente no supe que pensar, pero en aquel momento experimentaba la creciente sospecha de que Rachel podría estar metida en problemas e intentara mantenernos alejadas de ellos.

El vestíbulo de Hogan Place I estaba abarrotado, y las medidas de seguridad eran muy estrictas. Yo llevaba varios documentos identificativos, pero no tenía cita previa con nadie y el guardia no me dejo pasar. Mientras la gente que hacía cola detrás de mi empezaba a impacientarse, yo intenté explicarle que mi madre había desaparecido, y que quizá por fin teníamos una pista que nos indicara cómo podíamos empezar a buscarla.

- Señorita, tiene usted que llamar a "Personas desaparecidas" y pedir una cita – insistió el guardia – Ahora, por favor… aquí hay otras personas que necesitan subir y ocupar su puesto de trabajo –

Decepcionada, salí del edificio y saqué mi teléfono móvil. El juez Hout estaba en un tribunal civil, yo nunca había tenido demasiado contacto con los ayudantes del fiscal del distrito, pero conocía a uno, William Schuester. Llamé a la oficina del fiscal y me pasaron con su extensión. William no estaba en su mesa y tenía el clásico mensaje grabado en el contestador «Deje su nombre, número de teléfono y un breve mensaje. Yo me pondré en contacto con usted»

- Soy Bethany Fabray – empecé – Nos hemos visto varias veces. Yo era ayudante del juez Hout. Mi madre lleva desaparecida diez años. Ayer me dejo una nota en una iglesia de la avenida Amsterdam. Necesito ayuda para intentar localizarla antes de que vuelva a desaparecer – al terminar le dije mi número de móvil.

Yo estaba de pie en las escaleras. Había una mujer que estaba a punto de pasar a mi lado, una tipa de unos cincuenta o sesenta años con la espalda ancha, el pelo muy corto y canoso, y andares decididos. Me di cuenta de que me había oído porque se paró y se dio la vuelta, lo que me causó cierta alarma. Nos miramos la una a la otra un momento, y luego ella dijo bruscamente

- Soy la detective Sue Sylvester. Yo la acompañare arriba – cinco minutos después estaba sentada en una oficina pequeña y destartalada con un escritorio, un par de sillas y montones de archivos.

- Podemos hablar aquí – me dijo – En la sala de la brigada hay demasiado ruido –

Yo le hable de Rachel mientras ella no dejaba de mirarme. Solo me interrumpió para hacerme un par de preguntas

- ¿Solo telefonea el día de su aniversario?

- Así es –

- ¿Nunca pide dinero? –

- Nunca – Yo había metido la nota en un envoltorio de plástico para bocadillos y añadí – No sé si sus huellas dactilares estarán aquí, a no ser, claro, que alguien dejara la nota en la cesta por ella. Me parece muy absurdo que corriera el riesgo de que la viera su tío Devon desde el altar –

- Eso depende. Puede haberse teñido el pelo, puede haber engordado ochenta kilos o llevar gafas de sol. Es fácil esconderse entre una multitud, sobre todo si se lleva impermeable –

Ella observo el pedazo de papel, a través del plástico apenas se veía el texto

- ¿tenemos las huellas de su madre en el archivo? –

- No estoy segura. Cuando denunciamos su desaparición nuestra asistenta ya había limpiado el polvo y había pasado la aspiradora por su habitación. Ella compartía un piso de estudiantes con dos amigas, solía dormir allí cuando se le hacía muy tarde para volver a casa junto a mi otra madre Quinn, quien por nada del mundo le gustaba que manejara de noche. Debía de haber al menos una docena más entrando y saliendo todos los días, como en la mayoría de esos sitios. También le habían limpiado y secado el auto después de que lo usara por última vez – Sylvester me devolvió la nota.

- Podemos buscar huellas es este papel, pero ya le digo ahora que no encontraremos nada. Ha pasado por sus manos y las de su madre. También por las de su tío, el sacerdote, y por las del monaguillo que se lo llevó a su tío. Supongo que habría al menos otro que ayudara a recoger la colecta ese día –

Yo creía que debía ofrecerle algo mas y dije sin pensarlo – Yo soy la única hija de Rachel. Mi madre, mi padre y yo hemos ido a dejar una muestra de ADN al laboratorio, pero nunca hemos tenido noticias suyas, así que supongo que no encontraron a nadie cuyas muestras correspondieran con ella, ni siquiera parcialmente –

- Señorita Fabray, por lo que dice su madre no tenía el más mínimo motivo para desaparecer voluntariamente. Pero si lo hizo, debía haber y hay una razón. Probablemente habrá visto usted en televisión alguno de esos programas sobre crímenes, y debe haber oído que cuando la gente desaparece, normalmente la razón acaba siendo una acumulación de problemas, motivados bien por amor, o por dinero. Un pretendiente abandonado, un marido o esposa celosos, un cónyuge incomodo, un adicto desesperado por una dosis. Debe usted analizar de nuevo todas sus ideas preconcebidas sobre su madre. Tenía treinta y dos años, usted misma dice que era guapa y tenia éxito con las chicas ¿Había alguna chica especial? – _No puede estar diciéndome esto, Rachel amaba profundamente a mi madre, no podía ni quería escuchar la mínima idea de que quizá Rachel la engañaba, _pensó.

- Ninguna de sus amigas nos hablo de eso y, desde luego, no apareció nunca nadie. Recuerde que mis madres están casadas –

- Muchas chicas de esa edad corren riesgos innecesarios. Muchos experimentan con las drogas y se convierten en adictos. Suponga que tenía deudas ¿Cómo habría reaccionado ante eso su esposa? –

Me di cuenta que no tenía ganas de contestar aquella absurda hipótesis. Luego me acorde a mi misma que, sin duda alguna, esas eran las preguntas que le hicieron a mi padre y mi madre hace diez años. Me pregunté si ellos se habían mostrado evasivos.

- Mi padre se habría puesto furioso, era su mejor amigo – admití – Desprecia a la gente que malgasta el dinero. Mi madre Quinn tiene una renta personal precedente de una herencia. Si Rachel necesitaba dinero podía haberlo conseguido a través de ella, y ella no habría mostrado resistencia –

- De acuerdo señorita Fabray, voy a ser totalmente sincera con usted. No creo que estemos ante un hecho delictivo, de modo que no podemos tratar la desaparición de su madre como un delito. No puede imaginarse la cantidad de gente que desaparece todos los días. Están sometidos a una tensión que no pueden soportar, o lo que es peor, no quieren soportar más. Su madre llama con regularidad… -

- Una vez al año – interrumpí

- Lo cual sigue siendo regular. Cuando usted le dice que va a localizarla, ella responde inmediatamente. Le manda un mensaje diciendo «Déjame en paz» Ya sé que suena duro, pero le aconsejo que intente aceptar que Rachel está donde quiere estar, y que el máximo contacto que quiere tener con usted y su madre es esa llamada por su aniversario. Haga un favor para su familia, respete sus deseos –

Se puso de pie, estaba claro que nuestra conversación había terminado. Estaba claro que yo no debía malgastar mas el tiempo del departamento de policía. Tome la nota y, al hacerlo, releí el mensaje «**Tío Devon, dile a Bethany que no debe buscarme»**

- Ha sido usted muy sincera, inspectora Sylvester – dije utilizando la palabra "sincera" en lugar de "amable". No pensaba que hubiera sido amable en lo absoluto – Prometo no volver a molestarla nunca más -

* * *

**CONSIGNA DEL DIA!:**** ELEGIR UN DÍA A LA SEMANA FIJO PARA ACTUALIZAR "¿DONDE TE ENCUENTRAS?" de acuerdo al que sea mas elegido lo voy a dejar fijo para esta historia.**

*** Para el/la que comento sobre si era la historia de Higgins esta en lo correcto. Voy a pedir POR FAVOR que los que leyeron el libro no se adelanten mucho menos revelen datos, asi no arruinamos el suspenso. El final es incierto, por mas que el libro ya marque uno, yo voy a decidir si lo cambio o no.**

*** Gracias por los reviews, favs y follows! Leo todo lo que escriben, cualquier duda que surja pregunten y sera respondida sin problemas!**

* * *

******DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Al Igual que esta historia.**


	3. Chapter 3

**- 3 -**

* * *

Burt y Carole Hummel tenían más de sesenta años, y llevaba veinte trabajando como encargados de un edificio de apartamentos de cuatro pisos, en la avenida West End, que el propietario, Derek Figgins había invertido en residencia de estudiantes. Cuando él los contrato Figgins les dijo:

- Miren, los universitarios, sean listo o tontos, son básicamente vagos, dejan las cajas de pizza apiladas en la cocina, acumulan suficientes latas de cerveza como para mantener a flote un barco de guerra, tiran la ropa sucia y las toallas húmedas al suelo… A nosotros no nos importa. Todos se marchan después de recibirse. Lo que quiero decir – continuó – es que yo puedo subir el alquiler tanto como quiera, siempre que las zonas comunes tengan un aspecto impecable. Espero que mantengan el vestíbulo y los pasillos como si fueran viviendas de la quinta avenida. Quiero que la calefacción y el aire acondicionado funcionen siempre, que cualquier problema de fontanería se arregle inmediatamente, que la acera se barra cada día. Quiero que en cuanto quede un apartamento libre, rápidamente se le dé una mano de pintura. Quiero que todos los padres de los recién llegados que vengan a ver este sitio queden impresionados.

Los Hummer habían seguido fielmente las instrucciones de Figgins durante veinte años. Trabajaban en un edificio que se consideraba una residencia estudiantil de categoría, todos los estudiantes que habían pasado por allí eran lo suficientemente afortunados como para tener una familia que tuviera los bolsillos llenos. Incluso un grupo de padres llegó a un acuerdo aparte con los Hummel para que limpiaran regularmente las habitaciones de sus hijos.

Burt y Carole habían celebrado el día de la madre comiendo en Tavern on the Green con su hijo Kurt y su esposo Blaine. Desgraciadamente, la conversación se redujo prácticamente a un monologo de Kurt, que insistía para que sus padres dejaran su trabajo y se retiraran a la casita que tenía en Lima. Fue un monologo que ellos ya habían oído antes

- Mamá, papá, no soporto pensar en ustedes barriendo, fregando y sacando el polvo detrás de esos chicos como si fuesen sus niñeras –

Pero ya cansados de la situación, Carole Hummel replico esta vez siendo la voz de su esposo

- Quizá tienes razón cariño. Lo pensaremos – Pero frente a su postre de vainilla, Burt Hummel no se mordió la lengua

- Lo dejaremos cuando estemos preparados para dejarlo, no antes. ¿Qué iba a hacer yo todo el dia? –

El lunes por la tarde, Carole tejía un suéter para el primer hijo que esperaba de una de sus antiguas estudiantes, y pensaba indignada en el irritante aunque bien intencionado consejo de Kurt. _¿Por qué no entiende que a mí me encanta estar con estos chicos? Para nosotros es casi como si fueran nuestros nietos, que por cierto, él desde luego no nos ha dado ninguno._

El sonido del teléfono la sobresaltó. Burt habia subido el volumen desde que empezó a tener problemas de oído, pero ahora estaba demasiado alto. Con ese ruido se podría resucitar a un muerto, pensó Carole mientras corría a contestar.

Cuando descolgó el auricular, se dio cuenta de que esperaba que no fuera Kurt y su eterno discurso sobre la jubilación. Pero al cabo de un minuto deseó que hubiera sido su hijo.

- Hola, soy Bethany Fabray ¿Es usted la señora Hummel?

- Si – Carole notó como se le secaba la boca. Había reconocido aquel apellido de algún lado.

- Mi madre Rachel vivía en su edificio cuando desapareció hace diez años –

- Si, vivía aquí –

- Señora Hummel, el otro día tuvimos noticias de Rachel. Ella no quiere decirnos donde esta, comprenderá usted lo que mi madre Quinn y yo estamos pasando. Yo voy a intentar encontrarla, tenemos motivos para creer que está viviendo en esta zona ¿podría ir hablar con usted? –

No, pensó Carole. ¡NO! pero se oyó a si misma contestar del único modo posible

- Por supuesto que puede. Yo… nosotros…. Le teníamos mucho cariño a Rachel. ¿Cuándo quiere que nos veamos? –

- ¿Mañana por la mañana? –

Demasiado pronto pensó Carole. Necesito más tiempo. – Mañana tenemos mucho trabajo –

- ¿Entonces el miércoles por la mañana, sobre las once? –

- Si, creo que estará bien – Burt entro cuando ella ya colgaba la llamada.

- ¿Quién era? – preguntó.

- Bethany Fabray. Esta dispuesta a investigar por su cuenta la desaparición de su madre. Va a venir a hablar con nosotros el miércoles por la mañana –

Carole vio que la cara ancha de su marido enrojecía, y que sus ojos detrás de las gafas se empequeñecían. Con un par de zancadas su cuerpo menudo y robusto se colocó frente a ella.

- La última vez los policías notaron que estabas nerviosa, Carole. No dejes que te pase eso delante de la hija ¿me oyes? Esta vez no dejes que te pase! –

* * *

El lunes por la tarde, la detective Sue Sylvester terminó el turno a las cuatro. Había sido un día relativamente tranquilo, y a las tres en punto se dio cuenta de que no había que exigiera su atención inmediata. Pero algo le molestaba, su cerebro empezó a reconstruir el día, buscando el origen de su incomodidad, como cuando movía la lengua por la boca para localizar una llega que le dolía.

Al recordar su conversación con Bethany Fabray supo que lo habia encontrado. La mirada de disgusto y desdén que había visto en los ojos de ella cuando se fue le provocaba ahora una sensación de vergüenza y bochorno a la vez. Estaba desesperadamente angustiada por su madre, y tenía la esperanza de que la nota que ella había dejado en la cesta d ela colecta de la iglesia pudiera ser un primer paso para localizarla.

_Yo me la quité de encima_, pensó Sylvester. Cuando ella se marchó me dijo que no volvería a molestarme. Esa fue la palabra que usó, «molestarme»

En aquel momento, apoyada en la silla de su escritorio de la llena sala de la brigada, Sylvester se aisló del ruido de los timbres de los teléfonos que sonaban a su alrededor. Después se encogió de hombros. _No me moriré por echarle una ojeada al archivo_, pensó. _En última instancia, para confirmarme a mi misma que solo se trata de una tipa que no quiere que la encuentren_, _una tipa que un dia cambiara de opinión y acabará reuniéndose con su esposa e hija en el programa de tele Dr. Phil, mientras todo el mundo se ahoga en lagrimas._

La artritis de la rodilla le dio un pinchazo y se levantó con un gesto de dolor. Bajó al departamento de archivos, firmó la autorización para sacar el expediente Berry, se lo llevé de vuelta a su escritorio y lo abrió. Aparte de un montón de informes oficiales y declaraciones de la familia y de los amigos de Rachel Berry, habia un sobre tamaño folio lleno de fotografías. Sylvester las sacó y las esparció sobre su mesa.

Hubo una que le llamó la atención inmediatamente. Era una felicitación navideña de la familia Fabray-Berry reunida junto al árbol de navidad. A Sylvester le recordó la felicitación que ella y esposo habian mandado en diciembre junto a sus dos hijos Melissa y Rick, que seguramente, todavía la tenía en algun rincón del escritorio.

_Los Fabray-Berry se arreglaron para la foto mucho más que nosotras_, pensó. El hombre de la familia iba de esmoquin mientras que las mujeres vestían vestidos de noche. Pero el efecto general era el mismo, una familia sonriente y alegre, que deseaba feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo a sus amigos. Debió de ser la última que mandaron antes de que Berry desapareciera.

Ahora Rachel Barbra Berry llevaba diez años desaparecida, y Noah Puckerman, padre biológico de Bethany, estaba muerto desde el 11 de septiembre de 2001.

Sylvester rebuscó entre unos cuantos documentos personales de su escritorio y sacó su felicitación familiar. Apoyó los codos en la mesa, levantó las dos tarjetas navideñas y las comparo. _Soy afortunada,_ pensó. _Rick acaba de terminar el primer curso en Fordham y está en la lista del decano, y Melissa otra alumna sobresaliente, ha terminado tercero en Catedral High y esta noche va a ir al baile de gala. Mi esposo y yo somos más que afortunados._

Y se le ocurrió una idea. Supongamos que a mí me sucediera algo en el trabajo, y que Rick saliera de la residencia estudiantil y desapareciera. ¿Qué pasaría si yo no estuviera allí para buscarlo?

_Rick no le haría eso a su madre ni a su hermana ni en un millón de años,_ se dijo a sí misma. _Pero eso, en esencia, es lo mismo que Bethany Fabray quiere que yo piense de su madre._

Sylvester cerró lentamente el archivo de Rachel Berry y lo dejo caer en el interior del cajón superior de su escritorio.

_Lo revisaré por la mañana, _decidió, _y puede que pase a ver a algunas de las personas que declararon en aquella época. No perjudicara a nadie que haga unas cuantas preguntas para ver si el paso del tiempo les ha refrescado la memoria._

Eran las cuatro en punto. Hora de irse, Sue quería llegar a casa con tiempo para hacerle unas fotos a Melissa con su vestido de fiesta, y a su acompañante, Jason Kelly. _Un chico bastante agradable_, se dijo a sí misma, _pero es tan delgado que cuando se bebe un vaso de zumo de tomate se le debe de ver tan bien como el mercurio de un termómetro. También quiero tener una charla con el chófer que recogerá a los chicos, solo para echarle una ojeada a su permiso de conducir y hacerle saber que más vale que no se le ocurra pasarse el límite de velocidad ni un kilometro._ Se levanto y se puso su chaqueta.

Sylvester se dio la vuelta, grito – Hasta la vista – a los muchachos de la sala de la brigada y bajó por el pasillo mientras pensaba que uno tomas todas las precauciones posibles para proteger a sus seres queridos. Pero, por mucho que hagas, a veces algo sale mal y alguien acaba teniendo un accidente o es víctima de un delito.

_Por favor, Dios mío. _Suplicó mientras pulsaba el botón del ascensor, _no permitas que eso nos pase a nosotros._

* * *

Tio Dev le había hablado de la nota que Rachel dejó en el cepillo de la colecta a Finn Hudson, y el lunes por la noche fuimos a cenar con él. Con su imperturbable aspecto habitual, apenas dejaba translucir una chispa de ansiedad. Finn es consejero delegado y presidente de Wallace & Madison, la sociedad de inversiones de Wall Street que gestiona las finanzas de mi familia. Había sido uno de los mejores amigos de mi padre Noah, y Rachel y yo no sabíamos porque pero su persona nos incomodaba. Finn se divorcio hace años por una infidelidad, eso logre escuchar de algunos comentarios que se corren, y creo que está enamorado de mi madre Quinn. También creo que la falta de interés por él que mostro mi madre en los años posteriores desaparición de Rachel es otra consecuencia negativa en esta situación.

En cuanto estuvimos instalados en su mesa favorita de Le Cirque, yo entregué a Finn la nota de Rachel y le dije que estaba más decidida que nunca a buscarla.

Yo tenía la esperanza de que Finn apoyara mi decisión de buscarla, pero me decepcionó.

- Bethany – me dijo pausadamente, mientras leía y releía la nota – no creo que seas justa con Rachel. Ella telefonea todos los años para que sepan que está bien. Tu misma me has dicho que parece tranquila, incluso feliz. Responde inmediatamente a tu promesa, o a tu amenaza de buscarla. De la forma más discreta posible, te ordena que la dejes en paz ¿Por qué no aceptas sus deseos y, algo aun más importante, por qué le toleras que tu existencia siga girando en torno a Rachel? –

Aquel no era el tipo de respuesta que yo habría esperado de su parte, y me di cuenta del esfuerzo que le costó hacerla. Con la preocupación reflejada en sus ojos y la frente ceñuda, Finn desvió la mirada de mi hacia mi madre, cuya propia expresión se había vuelto inescrutable. Me alegré de que estuviéramos en una mesa de un rincón, donde nadie pudiera verla. Temí que explotara con Finn como lo había hecho conmigo, después de la llamada de Rachel en el día de su aniversario, o incluso peor, que empezara a llorar a gritos.

Al ver que ella no contestaba, Finn le aconsejo – Quinn, dale a Rachel el espacio que quiere. Date por satisfecha de que esté viva, incluso consuélate con el hecho evidente de que esta cerca. Puedo decirte con toda seguridad que eso es exactamente lo que te diría Noah si estuviera aquí –

Mi madre siempre me sorprende. Agarro un tenedor y con la punta dibujo algo sobre el mantel con aire ausente. Habría jurado que era el nombre de Rachel.

En cuanto empezó hablar, me di cuenta de que me había equivocado totalmente al evaluar su reacción con la nota de Rachel.

- Finn, desde que la otra noche Dev nos enseño ese mensaje de Rachel, en cierto modo he estado pensando en ese mismo sentido – dijo. El dolor en su voz era evidente pero allí no había rastro de lagrimas – Reaccione contra Beth porque ella se molesto con Rachel. En eso no fui justa con ella, se que siempre se preocupa por mí. Ahora Rachel nos ha dado una respuesta, no es la respuesta que yo quería, pero las cosas son así – intentó sonreír – Puede que viva por esta zona como tu dices, ela respondió rápidamente y si no desea vernos, Bethany y yo vamos a respetar sus deseos – hizo una pausa y luego añadió con firmeza – Eso es lo que haremos. –

- Quinn, espero que mantengas esa decisión – dijo Finn fervientemente.

- Desde luego voy a intentarlo. Como primer paso, este viernes mis antiguos amigos de un coro se van de crucero en su yate a las islas griegas. Llevan tiempo queriendo convencerme de que vaya con ellos y voy hacerlo – bajó el tenedor con un gesto de determinación.

Yo me apoyé en la silla y examine con atención ese inesperado giro de los acontecimientos. Tenía planeado hablarle a Finn sobre mi cita del miércoles con el encargado del edificio de Rachel. Ahora, por supuesto, no lo haría. Resultaba irónico que mama finalmente hubiera aceptado la situación de Rachel, tal como yo le había suplicado durante años, y que ahora yo no lo aceptara. A medida que pasaban las horas, yo estaba más y mas convencida de que Rachel tenía problemas serios y que los afrontaba sola. Estuve a punto de mencionar esa posibilidad, pero mantuve los labios sellados. Con mamá lejos, yo podría buscar a Rachel sin tener que ocultarle lo que estaba haciendo o, peor aún, mentirle.

- ¿Cuánto dura el crucero mamá? – pregunté

- Tres semanas, como mínimo –

- Me parece muy buena idea – le dije sinceramente

- A mí también – corroboró Finn – Y ahora ¿Qué hay de ti, Bethany? ¿Sigues interesada en convertirte en ayudante del fiscal del distrito? –

- Absolutamente – dije – Pero esperaré un mes más o menos para solicitarlo. Si tengo suerte de que me contraten, me pasaré una temporada sin tener tiempo libre –

La cena transcurrió de forma agradable. Mamá encantadora con su blusa de seda azul pálido y pantalones a juego, estuvo animada y sonriente, mucho más de lo que la había visto en años. Fue como si aceptar la situación de Rachel le proporcionara paz.

El ánimo de Finn mejoró al verla. Cuando yo era niña solía preguntarme si Finn llevaba camisa y corbata en la cama. Siempre es terriblemente formal, pero cuando mamá despliega su encanto, el simplemente se derrite. Tiene la misma edad que mamá, por lo que a veces me pregunto si ese pelo castaño oscuro es natural, aunque pienso que quizá lo sea. Finn va por ahí con la postura erecta de un militar de carrera. Suele tener una expresión reservada, incluso distante, hasta que sonríe o se ríe, y entonces se le ilumina totalmente la cara y por un momento alcanzas a ver que tras esa arraigada formalidad se esconde una persona más espontánea.

Finn bromea sobre sí mismo – Mi padre se llamaba Christopher Hudson, por su primo lejano el presidente Christopher Roosevelt, que siempre fue un héroe para él. ¿Por qué creen que yo me llamo Finn? Ese es el nombre que el presidente eligió para uno de sus hijos. Y pese a todo lo que hizo por el hombre de la calle, deben recordar que Roosevelt era primero y antes que nada un aristócrata. Me temo que mi padre no solo era un aristócrata, sino un autentico esnob. Así que cuando yo sea demasiado estirado, échenle la culpa al estirado que me educo –

Cuando terminamos los cafés yo ya había decidido que de ninguna manera le insinuaría a Finn que iba a dedicarme activamente a buscar a mi madre. Me ofrecí a quedarme en el piso de mamá mientras ella estuviera fuera, cosa que la complació. No le convence el estudio de Greenwich Village que alquilé el septiembre pasado, cuando empecé las practicas con el juez. Naturalmente ella no sabía que la razón por la que me quedaría en Sutton Place era para estar disponible, por si Rachel se enteraba de que yo seguía buscándola e intentaba localizarme allí.

Al salir del restaurante paré un taxi. Finn y mamá prefirieron volver paseando hasta Sutton Place. Cuando el taxi se alejó, vi con sentimientos encontrados como Finn tomaba a mamá del brazo y sus hombros se rozaban mientras bajaban la calle juntos.

* * *

******DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Al Igual que la historia.**


	4. Chapter 4

**- 4 -**

La Doctora Holly Holliday, una cirujana retirada no entendía porque se sintió tan intranquila al dejar a su hija en el tren de vuelta a Manhattan, donde ella estudiaba tercer curso en la universidad de Nueva York.

Brittany y su novia Santana Lopez habían subido hasta Greenwich para pasar todos juntos el día de la madre, el segundo que pasaban sin Helen, y era un día duro para ellas. Las tres habían visitado su tumba en el cementerio St. Mary, y luego salieron para cenar temprano en el club.

Brittany tenía pensado volver a la ciudad en coche junto con Santana, pero en el último minuto decidió quedarse a pasar la noche y volver por la mañana.

- Tengo la primera clase a las once – había dicho – y me apetece quedarme contigo mamá –

El domingo por la tarde estuvieron viendo algunos álbumes de fotos y hablando de Helen, su difunta madre.

- La extraño tanto… - susurro Brittany

- Yo también cariño – le confesó su madre.

Pero el lunes por la mañana cuando la dejó en la estación Brittany había recuperado su vitalidad habitual, y por eso Holly Holliday no podía entender esa inquietante preocupación que le distrajo durante su partido de golf, tanto el lunes como el martes.  
El martes por la tarde puso las noticias de las seis y media, y se estaba adormeciendo delante del televisor cuando sonó el teléfono. Era Tina Cohen-Chang, la mejor amiga de Brittany, que compartía con ella un apartamento en Greenwich Village. La pregunta, y la voz angustiada con la que la hizo, hicieron que se levantara de un salto del sillón.

- Doctora Holliday ¿Brittany está ahí? –

- No Tina, no está ¿Por qué debería de estar aquí? – pregunto ella.  
Mientras hablaba echó un vistazo a la habitación. Aunque había vendido la casa grande tras la muerte de su esposa, y ella no había estado nunca en ese piso, cuando sonó el teléfono la busco instintivamente con la mirada y busco su mano extendida pidiéndole el auricular.

Al no obtener respuesta, pregunto bruscamente – Tina ¿Por qué estas buscando a Brittany? –

- No sé, solo confiaba… - la voz de Tina se quebró

- Tina, dime que ha pasado –

- Anoche fue con un grupo de amigos nuestros al Woodshed, un sitio nuevo que habíamos dicho que probaríamos –

- ¿Dónde queda ese lugar? –

- Está entre el Village y el SoHo. Cuando los demás se fueron, Brittany se quedo. Había una banda realmente buena, y ya sabe usted que a ella le encanta bailar –

- ¿A qué hora se fueron los demás? –

- Alrededor de las dos, señora Holliday –

- ¿Brittany había bebido? –

- No mucho. Estaba bien cuando los demás se fueron, pero esta mañana cuando me he levantado tras recibir la llamada de Santana no estaba, y nadie la ha visto en todo el día. He intentado localizarla en su móvil, pero no contesta. He estado llamando a todo el mundo que creo que puede haberla visto, pero nada –

- ¿Has llamado a ese sitio donde estuvo anoche? –

- Hablé con el barman de allí. Me dijo que Brittany se quedó hasta que cerraron a las tres y que luego se fue sola. Jura que ella no estaba borracha en absoluto, ni mucho menos. Sencillamente se quedó hasta el final –

Holly cerró los ojos, pensando desesperadamente que pasos debía dar. Dios mío, permite que este bien, rezó. Brittany fue un bebe inesperado que nació cuando a Helen le habían pronosticado que no podía quedar embarazada, y ya hacía tiempo que habían perdido la esperanza de poder ser madres.

Alzó con impaciencia las piernas del escabel en que las tenia apoyadas, lo apartó, se puso de pie, se retiro la densa melena que caía en su frente, y luego tragó para activar las glándulas salivares de su boca, repentinamente seca.

La hora punta del tráfico interurbano ya ha terminado, pensó. No podía tardar más de una hora en bajar hasta Greenwich Village.  
De Greenwich, Connecticut, a Greenwich Village, anuncio Brittany tres años atrás, cuando decidió aceptar una temprana admisión en la Universidad de Nueva York.

- Tina, salgo ahora mismo para allá – dijo Holly – Yo llamare a Santana. Nos encontraremos en tu apartamento ¿Cuánto hay desde el bar hasta tu casa? –

- Poco más de un kilometro –

- ¿Crees que Brittany cogió un taxi? –

- Hacia buen tiempo. Probablemente volvio paseando – Sola por esas calles oscuras, a última hora de la noche, pensó Holly. Y dijo intentando que no le fallara la voz

- Estaré allí dentro de una hora. Sigue llamando a cualquiera que se te ocurra que pueda tener idea de dónde está –

La doctora López se estaba duchando cuando sonó el teléfono, y decidió dejar que saltara el contestador. Tenía el día libre y había quedado con uno de sus amigos tras encontrárselo la noche anterior en un cóctel de presentación de la novela de un amigo en común. Santana era cirujano cardiaco en el Hospital Presbiteriano de Nueva York, como lo fue su padre hasta que se jubiló. Se secó con la toalla, fue hasta su dormitorio y pensó que aquella tarde de mayo había empezado a refrescar. Escogió del armario una camisa azul ligera, de manga larga y cuello abierto, junto a unos pantalones color canela y una chaqueta azul marino.

Brittany me dice que siempre tengo un aspecto muy estirado, recordó, pensando con una sonrisa en su novia, cinco años menor que ella. Siempre dice que debo escoger colores fríos y mezclarlos.  
En el teléfono parpadeaba la luz del contestador. En aquel momento dudó en molestarse en escucharlo, pero luego apretó el botón

- Santana, soy Holly. La compañera de piso de Brittany acaba de llamarme. Britt ha desaparecido. Salió anoche sola de un bar, y nadie ha vuelto a verla desde entonces. Voy camino a su apartamento. Nos encontramos allí –

Santana López se quedo helada, paró el aparato y marco el número de teléfono del coche de su suegra.

- Holly, acabo de oír tu mensaje – dijo cuando la atendió – Nos encontraremos en el apartamento de Brittany. De camino llamare a Artie Abrams. Tú limítate a no correr demasiado –

Santana agarro su teléfono móvil, y salió a toda prisa de su apartamento, tomo el ascensor que bajaba de un piso superior, atravesó corriendo el vestíbulo y, sin hacer caso del portero, se lanzó a la calle para parar un taxi. Como solia pasar a esa hora, no había ninguno con la luz verde a la vista. Miró arriba y debajo de la calle, frenéticamente confiando ver una de las limusinas pirata que solia haber disponibles en Park Avenue.

Localizo una aparcada en mitad de la manzana y corrió a tomarla. Le dijo al conductor la dirección de Brittany, y luego abrió el móvil para llamar a su compañero de habitación de Georgetown, que en la actualidad era capitán de detectives en la oficina del fiscal del distrito de Manhattan.

Después de dos timbrazos, oyó la voz de Artie Abrams diciéndole al interlocutor que dejara un mensaje. Santana movió la cabeza en un gesto de frustración y dijo – Artie, soy Santana. Llámame al móvil, Brittany ha desaparecido –

Artie comprueba sus llamadas constantemente, se dijo Santana mientras el coche se encaminaba al centro de la ciudad con una lentitud agónica. Cuando pasaban por la calle Cincuenta y dos recordó que en quince minutos su amigo que había encontrado la noche anterior la estaría esperando en el bar del Four Season.  
Estaba a punto de dejarle un mensaje cuando Abrams le devolvió la llamada

- Cuéntame lo de Brittany – ordenó

- Anoche ella fue a un bar o discoteca, o como se llamen ese tipo de locales del Village y el SoHo. Se marcho sola cuando cerraron y no llego a casa –

- ¿Cómo se llama el bar? –

- Todavía no lo sé. No se me ocurrió preguntarle a Holly. Ella viene en camino –

- ¿Quién lo sabe? –

- Tina, la compañera de piso de Brittany. Ella es quien acaba de llamar a su madre. He quedado con Holly en apartamento donde compartía con ella –

- Dame le número de teléfono de Tina. Volveré a llamarte –

El despacho privado de Artie Abrams estaba al lado de la sala de la brigada. Se alegró de que nadie pudiera ver la expresión de su cara en aquel momento. Brittany apenas comenzaba la universidad cuando la conoció por medio de Santana. Era una joven realmente hermosa, de esa clase que atraería a cualquier tipo, no necesariamente un agresor.  
Se fue del bar sola cuando cerraron. Dios mío, esa chica loca. Simplemente no lo entienden.

Artie Abrams sabía que no tardaría en tener que decirles a Santan y Holly que, en los últimos diez años, tres mujeres jóvenes habían desaparecido en esa misma zona del SoHo-Village después de pasar la velada en uno de esos locales.

* * *

**Puedo hacer el esfuerzo de actualizar todos los dias, pero no lo voy hacer ya que no dejan reviews.**

**A la esposa de Lea Michele gracias por su comentario jajajaja... podria hacer 3 dias de actualizacion, pero hago un esfuerzo grande por hacerlo, y lo minimo que espero son sus comentarios. Asi que si no se ponen las pilas con eso, actualizare solo una vez a la semana.**

* * *

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Al igual que la historia.**


	5. Chapter 5

**- 5 -**

El miércoles por la mañana Carole Hummel se fue inquietando mas a medida que se acercaban las once. Desde la llamada de Bethany Fabray del lunes, Burt no había parado de advertirle que dijera únicamente lo que sabía sobre la desaparición de Rachel diez años atrás.

- ¡Lo cual no es absolutamente nada! Solo di eso que dices siempre, que era una joven encantadora y punto. Nada de esas miradas nerviosas que me lanzas para que te ayude –

El apartamento estaba siempre impecable, pero hoy el sol brillaba de un modo especial y mostraba, como una lente de aumento, las zonas deslucidas de los brazos del sofá y una grieta en el canto de la mesita de café de cristal.

_Yo nunca quise esta mesa de cristal, _pensó Carole, encantada de encontrar un objeto al que culpar de su inquietud. _Es demasiado grande. No va bien con estos muebles pasados de moda. Cuando Kurt redecoró su propio apartamento, insistió en que me la quedara y tirara mi preciosa mesa con el sobre de piel, que fue un regalo de bodas de la tía Jessie. Esta cosa de cristal es demasiado grande y siempre me doy golpes en las rodillas._

Su mente saltó a otra fuente de problemas. Solo espero que St. James no esté aquí cuando venga la chica Fabray.

Jesse St. James, agente de la propiedad inmobiliaria y administrador de los nueve pequeños apartamentos del señor Figgins, había llegado hacían una hora para una de sus visitas fuera de programa. El trabajo de St. James incluía asegurarse de que los encargados lo tenían muy cuidado. _El nunca ha tenido la mas mínima queja de nosotros_, pensó Carole. _Lo que me asusta es que cada vez que entra en este apartamento, siempre dique que es un despilfarro tener a dos personas viviendo en un piso grande que hace esquina y tiene cinco habitaciones. Si se cree que yo me mudaré alguna vez a una celda de una habitación, ya puede sentarse a esperar, _se dijo a si misma indignada, mientras arreglaba las hojas de la planta artificial del alféizar de la ventana. Entonces, en cuanto oyó voces en el vestíbulo y se dio cuenta de que Burt venía con St. James, se puso tensa.

Aunque fuera hacía calor, Jesse St. James llevaba camisa, corbata y americana, como siempre. Carole no podía verlo sin pensar en la despectiva forma en que Kurt tenia de describirlo «Es un quiero y no puedo, mama. Se cree que porque se acicala para inspeccionar edificios de apartamentos la gente piensa que es muy importante. Era un encargado igual que tu y papá, hasta que empezó a besarle los pies al viejo Figgins. No permitas que te moleste»

_Peor me molesta, _pensó Carole. _Me molesta su forma de echar un vistazo en cuando entra por la puerta. Sé que cualquier día intentara que cambiemos de apartamento para poder decirle al señor Figgins que se le ha ocurrido un nuevo sistema de hacerle ganar dinero. Me molesta, porque a medida que el señor Figgins se hace viejo, prácticamente está cediendo la gestión de todos los edificios a St. James._

La puerta se abrió y entraron Burt y Jesse.

- Bueno, hola Carole – dijo Jesse St. James cordialmente, mientras cruzaba la sala con grandes zancadas y extendía la mano para saludarla.  
Llevaba unas modernas gafas de sol, una americana ligera color canela y pantalones marrones, camisa blanca y una corbata a rayas canela y verde. Tenía pelo castaño, un poco largo para el gusto de Carole con un poco de rulos, y un era demasiado pronta para que estuviera tan moreno. Kurt estaba convencido de que se pasaba la mitad del tiempo libre en un solárium. Pero a pesar de todo eso, admitió Carole a regañadientes, era un hombre atractivo, de rasgos proporcionados, ojos grisáceos con un poco de celeste, complexión de atleta y una sonrisa cálida. Podría engañarme, si no supiera lo mezquino que puede llegar a ser, pensó. St. James le estrecho la mano con energía. Según él, aun no ha cumplido los cuarenta. Yo digo que tiene cuarenta y cinco cumplidos, pensó Carole mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa forzada.

- No sé porque me molesto siquiera en pasar por aquí – dijo Jesse en tono de broma – Si estuvieran ustedes dos en todos los apartamentos, podríamos ganar una fortuna –

- Bueno, nosotros intentamos mantenerlo todo en buen estado – Dijo Burt con aquella voz aduladora que ponía tan nerviosa a Carole.

- Hacen más que intentarlo. Lo consiguen –

- Has sido muy amable viniendo – dijo Carole, y le echo una mirada al reloj de la repisa. Eran las once menos cinco.

- No podía venir sin sacar la cabeza para saludar. Ya me voy –

Sonó el interfono de la entrada y Carole supo que era Bethany Fabray. Burt y su esposa intercambiaron una mirada, y el fue hasta el auricular de la pared.

- Si, por supuesto, entre. La estábamos esperando… - _No digas su nombre_, rogo Carole. _No digas su nombre. Cuando_ _Jesse la vea al salir, probablemente pensara que viene a preguntar por un apartamento _- …señorita Fabray – termino Burt – Apartamento 1B. Al entrar al vestíbulo, a la derecha –

Carole vio como la sonrisa de despedida desaparecía de la cara de Jesse St. James

- Fabray, ¿no era ese el apellido de la hija de una de las muchachas que desapareció justo antes de que yo entrara a trabajar para el señor Figgins? – No había otra respuestas más que «Si, Jesse»

- El señor Figgins me contó lo molesta que fue toda aquella publicidad. En su opinión empañó realmente la imagen de este edificio ¿Por qué viene a verlos? –

Mientras Burt iba hacia la puerta dijo con sinceridad – Quiere hablar sobre su madre –

- Me gustaría conocerla – dijo Jesse en voz baja – Si no les importa, me quedaré -

* * *

**Capitulo corto lo se! Quiero preguntarles algo, ¿Que prefieren?  
- Capitulos cortos como este, pero actualizaciones dia por medio  
- Capitulos de 4000 palabras mas o menos, pero actualizacion como max 2 veces a la semana.**

**USTEDES DIRAN! ESPERO SUS RESPUESTAS!**

* * *

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, al igual que la historia.**


	6. Chapter 6

**- 6 -**

No estoy segura de lo que esperaba realmente cuando entre en aquel edificio de West End Avenue. Recuerdo que Rachel me enseñó su apartamento cuando se trasladó desde casa hacia aquí. Ella empezaba segundo curso, asi que yo acaba de cumplir quince años.

Como Rachel vivía en la ciudad, no había necesidad de que mi madre se desplazara hasta allí para verla. En lugar de eso, ella se pasada por casa con regularidad o nos encontrábamos en un restaurante. Sé que, después de que desapareciera, mi madre y mi padre fueron hablar con sus compañeras de piso y otras personas del edificio, pero nunca me dejaron acompañarlos. Aquel primer verano me obligaron me obligaron a volver al campamento, aunque lo único que yo deseaba era ayudar a encontrar a mi mamá.

Tal como fueron las cosas, me había venido bien que los Hummel pudieran verme hasta ese día. El anterior, mi madre quiso que pasara todo el día con ella para hacer las compras de última hora para su crucero. Después, en las noticas de las once, hablaron de una estudiante de la universidad de Nueva York que desapareció el día anterior de madrugada, al salir de una discoteca del SoHo. Emitieron una imagen de la madre y la novia de la chica saliendo de su apartamento del Village, y cuando me di cuenta de que era la puerta del edificio contiguo al mío tuve un sobresalto. Lo sentí por ellas.

Ni con todo el oro del mundo se podría convencer a mi madre de que vivir en el Village es exactamente tan seguro como vivir en Sutton Place. Para ella, el apartamento de Sutton Place es un refugio, un hogar que ella y mi padre compraron llenos de felicidad, cuando estaba embarazada de mi. Al principio era un gran puso de una planta con seis habitaciones, pero a medida que mi padre tenía más éxito, compró el piso superior, convirtió ambos en un dúplex y dobló su tamaño.

Para mí era como una prisión, donde hasta ahora ha permanecido mi madre, escuchando, siempre escuchando, por si oía a Rachel dar la vuelta a la llave de la puerta y gritar «Estoy en casa». Para mi creer que ella podía volver se ha convertido en una obsesión, en una tristeza que nunca desaparecerá. Me siento terriblemente egoísta. Yo quería a Rache, era mi mamá, mi amiga. Pero no quiero que mi vida permanezca suspendida más tiempo. La decisión de aplazar la solicitud de un puesto en la oficina del fiscal tampoco tiene nada que ver con el hecho de que si me contratan no tendré tiempo libre durante una temporada. Tiene que ver con intentar encontrar a Rachel, con el compromiso de que, si fracaso, finalmente seguiré adelante con mi vida. Pasaré en Sutton Place la mayor parte de las tres semanas que mi madre estará fuera, pero no es para sentirme segura, es por si Rachel averigua de algún modo que he empezado a hablar con los que tuvieron relación con ella en algún momento e intenta llamarme.

El edificio donde Rachel había vivido era antiguo, con esa fachada de piedra gris que se estilaba tanto en Nueva York a principios del siglo XX. Pero la acera y las escaleras estaban limpias y la manilla de la puerta de entrada, reluciente. Esa puerta estaba abierta y daba a un pequeño recibidor, donde o bien pulsabas el numero de cualquier apartamento para que te abrieran, o bien abrías la puerta con la llave y entrabas al vestíbulo.

Yo había hablado con la señora Hummel y, realmente no sé porque, de algún modo esperaba oír su voz en el interfono. En lugar de eso, me respondió un hombre que me dirigió a su apartamento en la planta baja.

Cuando entre a la puerta del 1B ya estaba abierta, y allí me esperaba un hombre que se presento como Burt Hummel, el encargado. Aquella mañana, mientras revisaba el expediente, me acorde de lo que mi padre había dicho sobre el «Ese hombre está más preocupado de que lo culpen por la desaparición de Rachel que de que Rachel le haya pasado algo. Y su mujer es peor. Tuvo el valor de decir que el señor Figgins se enfadaría. ¡Como si nosotros tuviéramos que preocuparnos por el propietario de ese edificio reformado!

Fue gracioso que, cuando me vestía para esta cita, cambie de opinión sobre lo que iba a ponerme. Ya había escogido un traje pantalón ligero, como los que llevaba al tribunal cuando trabajaba para el juez, pero por algún motivo me pareció demasiado profesional. Yo quería que los Hummel se sintieran cómodos conmigo. En la medida de lo posible quería que me vieran como la hija pequeña de Rachel, que les gustara, que quisieran ayudarme. Por eso decidí ponerme un suéter de algodón de manga larga, unos tejanos y unas sandalias. Como amuleto de la suerte, me puse la cadena que Rachel me regalo cuando cumplí dieciséis años. Tiene dos colgantes de oro, uno son unos patines de hielo, mi deporte favorito, y otro una estrella que me recordaba a ella.

Burt Hummel se presentó y me invitó a pasar, y entonces fue como si dieran un salto atrás en el tiempo. Mi primera impresión fue que Burt y Carole Hummel eran la clase de gente que, después de pasar tantos años juntos, acaban pareciéndose. El tono gris metálico del cabello de ella era idéntico al de el. Ambos eran de complexión robusta, un poco más bajos que la media. Los dos tenían los ojos del mismo color chocolate claro, y los dos me obsequiaron con una sonrisa reticente, con una expresión de cautela en la cara que no ofrecía duda.

De hecho, el que se arrogó el papel de anfitrión fue la tercera persona que había en la habitación.

- Señorita Fabray, encantado de conocerla. Soy Jesse St. James, administrador de los inmuebles Figgins. Yo no estaba aquí en la época de la desaparición de su madre, pero se lo preocupado que estuvo y ha estado el señor Figgins por todo aquello ¿Por qué no nos sentamos todos y nos dice cómo podemos ayudarla? –

Noté el resentimiento que les produjo a los Hummel que Jesse tomara el mando, pero para mí resulto más fácil decirle lo que tenía planeado. Me senté en el bode de la silla más cercana y me dirigí a él.

- Como usted evidentemente ya sabe, mi madre, Rachel Berry, desapareció hace diez años. Desde entonces, simplemente no ha habido rastro de ella. Pero nos telefonea siempre el día de su aniversario que cae el mismo día que el de la madre, tal como lo hizo unos días. Mientras ella hablaba con mi madre Quinn, yo me puse al teléfono y jure que la encontraría. Más tarde, aquel mismo día, ella fue a Saint Francis, una iglesia de este barrio cuyo párroco es mi tío, y dejó una nota para decirme que me alejara de ella. Tengo mucho miedo de que Rachel esté metida en algún tipo de problema y le dé vergüenza pedir ayuda –

- ¡Una nota! – la exclamación de Carole me hizo callar. Me quedé atónita al ver como enrojecían sus mejillas y hacia un gesto inconsciente de extender la mano para coger la de su marido. - ¿Quiere decir que fue a Saint Francis y dejó una nota para usted? – preguntó

- Si, durante la misa de las once ¿Por qué le sorprende, señora Hummel? – Yo se que en estos años se han publicado varios artículos sobre la desaparición de mi mamá y sobre el hecho de que se pone en contacto con nosotras –

Burt Hummel contesto por su esposa – Señorita Fabray, mi mujer siempre ha sentido muchísimo lo de su madre. Ella era una de las chicas más agradables y educadas que hemos tenido aquí nunca –

- Eso me conto el señor Figgins – me dijo Jesse, y luego sonrió – Señorita Fabray, deje que le explique. El señor Figgins es muy consciente de las tentaciones en las que caen los jóvenes en estos tiempos, incluso jóvenes dotados intelectualmente. El siempre estaba aquí para dar la bienvenida a los estudiantes nuevos. Hace años que no se dedica a esto, pero me contó que le impresionaron sus padres y su madre Rachel. Y debo decirle que los Hummel siempre vigilan de cerca los excesos con la bebida, o peor, el consumo de drogas. Si su madre tuvo que enfrentarse algún tipo de problema, no surgió ni tuvo lugar bajo este techo –

Eso lo dijo un hombre que no conocía a Rachel, que solamente había oído hablar de ella. El mensaje era alto y claro "No busque aquí los problemas de su madre, señorita"

- Yo no pretendo insinuar que el hecho de que Rachel viviera aquí provocara de algún modo su desaparición. Pero ustedes comprenderán que es lógico que empiece a buscarla en el último sitio donde se la vio. La mujer que yo conocía nunca habría provocado involuntariamente el dolor y la ansiedad con la que mi madre, mi padre y yo hemos estado viviendo durante diez años. – Noté que en mis ojos brillaban unas lagrimas que siempre estaban a punto de salir a la superficie y me corregí a mi misma – Me refiero a la ansiedad constante que sufrimos mi madre y yo. Me parece que ustedes ya saben que mi padre fue una víctima del 11 de septiembre –

- Su madre Rachel nunca dio la impresión de ser la clase de mujer que desaparece sin mas, sin motivo importante – confirmó Burt. Su tono era sincero, pero no se me pasó por alto la mirada que le lanzó a su mujer, ni el hecho de que ella se mordiera los labios, nerviosa.

- ¿Ha considerado alguna vez la posibilidad de que su madre pueda haber sufrido una hemorragia cerebral o cualquier otro accidente físico que pueda haberle provocado un ataque de amnesia o quizá una amnesia parcial? – pregunto Jesse St. James

- Estoy considerándolo todo – le dije. Cogí mi bolso y saqué una libreta y un bolígrafo – Señor y señora Hummel, se que han pasado diez años, pero ¿podría pedirles que me cuenten simplemente lo que recuerden, cualquier cosa que Rachel hiciera o dijera que pueda tener alguna importancia? Lo que quiero decir es que a veces pensamos en algo que no se nos ocurrió en el momento. Quizá, como ha dicho el señor Jesse, Rachel tuvo algún tipo de ataque de amnesia. ¿Parecía preocupada o angustiada en algún sentido, o que no se encontrara bien físicamente? –

Mientras hacia esas preguntas pensé que, después de que la policía abandonara la búsqueda de Rachel, mi padre contrato un detective privado Brody Weston para que siguiera buscándola. Durante los últimos días yo había revisado cada palabra de sus archivos. Todo lo que los Hummel le dijeron estaba en mis notas.

Yo escuche a la señora Hummel mientras ella me contaba, primero dubitativa y luego entusiasmada, que Rachel era la clase de joven que siempre le baría la puerta para dejarla pasar, que dejaba la ropa sucia en la cesta y que siempre recogía sus cosas

- Nunca me pareció preocupada – dijo. Ella la vio por última vez cuando limpio el apartamento que ella compartía con otras dos estudiantes de último curso.

- Las otras dos chicas no estaban. Ella estaba trabajando en el ordenador de su dormitorio y me dijo que la aspiradora no le molestaba. Siempre era asi, Facil, agradable, educada. –

- ¿A qué hora fue eso? – le pregunte

Ella frunció sus labios – Alrededor de las diez de la mañana, creo –

- Esa hora sería – confirmo Burt rápidamente

- ¿Y usted ya no volvió a verla? –

- La vi salir del edificio hacia las tres. Yo salía del dentista y volvia a casa. Estaba metiendo la llave en la cerradura de nuestro apartamento cuando Burt me oyo y me abrió la puerta. Ambos vimos a Rachel bajar las escaleras. Nos saludó al cruzar el vestíbulo –

Vi como miraba a su marido buscando su aprobación

- ¿Cómo iba vestida Rachel señora Hummel? –

- Igual que por la mañana. Una camiseta, tejanos y zapatillas deportivas y… -

- Carole, te estás confundiendo otra vez. Cuando se fue Rachel llevaba camiseta blanca con un jersey a rombos, un pantalón negro y unas zapatillas – interrumpió el señor Hummel bruscamente

- Eso es lo que quería decir – dijo ella rápidamente – Es que yo sigo viéndola con camiseta y tejanos, porque es lo que llevaba por la mañana cuando estuvimos charlando un poco – su cara se descompuso y grito – Burt y yo no tenemos nada que ver con su desaparición ¿Por qué nos tortura usted? –

Al verla pensé en lo que Brody Weston, el detective privado, había escrito en su informe: que a los Hummel les angustiaba la posibilidad de perder su trabajo por culpa de la desaparición de Rachel. En aquel momento, casi diez años después, yo no compartí ese razonamiento.

Estaban nerviosos porque tenían algo que ocultar. En aquel momento intentaban cuadrar sus relatos. Diez años atrás, la señora Hummel le había dicho a Weston que Rachel acababa de salir del edificio cuando ella la vio, y que su marido estaba en el vestíbulo.

- Sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo – le dije – Pero ¿Podría ver el apartamento donde vivía mi mamá? –

Noté que mi petición les asustaba. Esa vez ambos miraron a Jesse St. James en busca de consejo

- Por supuesto, el apartamento ha estado alquilado – dijo – pero como estamos a final de trimestre muchos de los estudiantes ya se han ido. ¿En qué situación está el 4D, Carole? –

- Las dos chicas que compartían el dormitorio grande se han marchado. Mercedes Jones tiene la antigua habitación de Rachel, pero se va hoy –

- ¿Entonces quizá podrías telefonearle y preguntar si la señorita Fabray puede pasar a verlo? – indico Jesse.

Al cabo de un momento subíamos las escaleras hacia el cuarto piso.

- A los estudiantes no les importan las escaleras – me dijo Jesse – Yo debo decir que estoy encantado de no tener que subirlas y bajarlas todos los días –

Mercedes Jones era una estudiante de veintidós años piel oscura, que rechazó con un gesto mis disculpas por la interrupción

- Pero me alegro de que no vinieran hace una hora – dijo – Tenia todas mis cosas esparcidas por ahí –

Nos conto que estaba a punto de volver a New Hampshire para pasar las vacaciones de verano en casa, y que en otoño empezaba en la facultad de derecho.  
Esta casi en el mismo punto temporal en que estaba Rachel cuando desapareció, pensé con tristeza.

El apartamento coincidía con el vago recuerdo que yo tenía. Había un pequeño recibidor, atiborrado en aquel momento con el equipaje que se llevaría Jones, una cocina en frente a la puerta de entrada, un pasillo a la derecha con una salita, un dormitorio y un baño al final. A la izquierda del recibidor, otro baño, y mas allá, el dormitorio donde Rachel había vivido. Sin escuchar los comentarios de Jesse sobre lo bien cuidados que estaban los apartamentos, entré en lo que había sido la habitación de mi mamá.  
Las paredes y los techos eran de color hueso. Sobre la cama había una colcha de algodón ligera. Las ventanas estaban enmarcadas con unas cortinas a juego. Había una cómoda, una mesa y un sillón que completaban el mobiliario. Una alfombra de color gris azulado cubría el suelo de pared a pared.

- A este apartamento, como a todos los demás en cuanto quedan libres, se le dará una mano de pintura inmediatamente – decía Jesse – Se lavarán la alfombra, la colcha y las cortinas. Burt Hummel comprobara que la cocina y los baños estén impecables. Estamos muy orgullosos de nuestros pisos –

_Rachel vivió aquí durante dos años_, pensé. La imagine sintiendo lo mismo que siento yo por mi apartamento. Este era su propio espacio. Podía levantarse pronto o tarde, leer o no leer, contestar al teléfono o no contestarlo. La puerta del armario estaba abierta y, naturalmente, en ese momento estaba vacío.

Pensé en que los Hummel habían declarado que cuando Rachel salió aquella tarde llevaba un jersey, una remera blanca y pantalones laros.

_¿Qué tempo hacia ese día_?, me pregunté. _¿Era una de esas tardes frescas de mayo como la del domingo pasado? O, si hacía mucho calor y Rachel salió a las tres en punto, ¿significaba algo que llevara jersey? ¿Una cita? ¿Un viaje en coche hasta la casa de alguien en Connecticut o en Long Island?_

Es curioso pero diez años después sentí su presencia en aquella habitación. Rachel fue siempre muy despreocupada. Papá era un hombre competitivo, que valoraba rápidamente una situación e inmediatamente la analizaba y la juzgaba con exactitud. Sé que yo también soy así. Rachel era más como mamá, quizá por eso se llevaban tan bien y solia ser extraño verlas discutir. Nunca presionaba a la gente. Nunca se enfrentaba si alguna vez se daba cuenta de que la utilizaban o la trataban con mezquindad, simplemente se retiraba de aquella situación, igual que ella. Y me parece que eso es lo que mi madre Quinn está haciendo ahora, considera la nota de Rachel en la cesta de la colecta como una bofetada.

Me acerque a la ventana, intentando ver lo que ella había visto. Sabia como le gusta a Rachel mirar por las ventanas del piso de Sutton Place y contemplar el panorama del East River con sus barcos y barcazas, las luces de los puentes y el tráfico aéreo que iba y venía del aeropuerto de La Guardia. Y estaba segura de que a través de estas ventanas con vistas a la avenida West End ella contempló a menudo las aceras siempre llenas de gente y la caravana de vehículos con los parachoques pegados en la calle.

Mi mente reprodujo aquel sueño que tuve sobre ella, después de su llamada la madrugada del día de su aniversario y de la madre. Yo caminaba nuevamente por un oscuro sendero, desesperada por encontrar a Rachel, mi mamá.

Y, una vez más, ella me advertía que no siguiera adelante.

* * *

**Casi no recibo rw para ver como van, lo cual las actualizaciones de mis historias las voy a manejar a mi antojo, HE DICHO!¬¬**

* * *

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, al igual que la historia.**


	7. Chapter 7

Lamento desilusionarlos pensando que era capitulo doble, pero tras recibir un mensaje privado decidi postear esto, ya que algunos no leen las notas de autor (GRAN ERROR, ya que ire dejando pistas con el pasar de los caps) prefiero hacerlo por aca asi todos logran avanzar con este fic.

Fabrayway pregunto porque Rachel decidió tener contacto justo ahora y no antes, lamento no poder responderte claramente, porque cualquier cosa que diga puede develar cosas del fic, pero es bueno que hagas ese tipo de observaciones…tengo que aclararte que Beth nunca estuvo al tanto de lo que paso respecto a Rachel, ella solo tenia 16 años cuando desapareció, lo cual solo Quinn y Puck se hicieron cargo de la búsqueda. Tras ver como se puso su madre luego de la ultima llamada decidió tomar cartas sobre el asunto. Hara lo que nadie hizo hasta ahora, profundizar en el tema encontrándose quizás con cosas que no quería, metiéndose porque no, en situaciones peligrosas al no saber con quien trata.  
A nadie le gusta cuando alguien se mete en sus asuntos y comienza a encontrar cosas, lo cual Beth será un dolor de muela en varios personajes. Veo que sos bastante observadora, lo cual no dejes pasar los gestos de los personajes, asi como también las situaciones a las que son expuestas.

Esta historia esta narrada por Beth, se que les gusta faberry, pero como pareja en esta historia es dejada un poco de lado. Quizás todos esperan que Quinn salga en busca de Rachel, pero las cosas tienen un porqué de todo que no puedo decir, pero que pronto se ira aclarando en los próximos capítulos.

Respecto a los personajes es importante que no lo liguen estrictamente con la serie Glee, ya que solo estoy usando sus nombres y sus aspectos físicos. No tiene nada que ver con el rol que cumplen en la serie! No se dejen llevar por eso, se que es difícil pero apártenlo de ahí.

Para los que tienen lios por tantos personajes, es entendible ya que se tocan varias historias a la vez … pero aca se los dejo anotado para refrescar un poco la memoria y lograr unir un poco mas lo que viene pasando.

Beth Fabray: Hija biológica de Quinn y Puck. Abogada, que actualmente busca a la pareja de su madre.

Rachel Berry: Esposa de Quinn, estudiante desaparecida hace diez años.

Cassandra July: Madre de Sam Evans, profesora de baile, canto, actuación. Actriz.

Brody Weston: Detective que contrato Puck para buscar a Rachel, su mejor amiga y pareja de la madre de su hija.

Sue Sylvester: Detective, este personaje comenzara a ser importante en la historia

Jesse St. James: Mano derecha de Figgins, es quien se encarga de inspeccionar que los edificios se encuentren en condiciones.

Derek Figgins: Dueño de los edificios.

Carole y Burt Hummel: Encargados del edificio donde Rachel vivio sus últimos años de estudio.

Holly Holliday: Cirujana jubilada, madre de Brittany, quien es una de las ultimas chicas desaparecidas.

Santana Lopez: Actual doctora, novia de Brittany, con quien se llevan 5 años de diferencia.

Solo les he puesto los personajes que han sido importantes hasta ahora. No olviden sus roles aquí.

Les he dado una ayuda poniendo solo estos personajes, ellos serán personajes claves en este fic.

Se que es frustrante leer esta historia y no entender nada, pero créanme que estoy haciendo lo mejor que puedo. No seria justo con la historia, que ahora mismo empiece a revelar cosas, las historias necesitan ser contadas para darles un final coherente.

No duden en escribir mensajes privados o reviews preguntando o dejando en claro cuales son sus dudas. Voy hacer lo posible por hacerlos entender, intentando no revelar cosas del fic.

Desde ya no busquen escenas de amor faberry, es una historia narrada principalmente por Beth que busca a su madre desaparecida. Quizas haga un Flashback para no bajarles el animo y darles algo de los personajes que tanto aman, pero no se centrara en eso, si eso es lo que buscan tienen millones de fics mas basados en eso. Aca la trama de la historia pasa por otro lado.

Espero haberles sido de ayuda, y disculpen si no se entiende la narración o les confunde los personajes. Voy hacer un gran esfuerzo para que eso se vaya aclarando con el pasar de los capítulos.

Sus comentarios asi sean negativos, no me molestan. Tengo en cuenta mucho lo que dicen y mucho mas las criticas, los que escriben fics lo hacen para ustedes, seria ilógico enojarnos por algo asi, después de todo ustedes son quienes leen y se involucran con nuestras historias, o en este caso adptacion. Gracias por leer!

Quizas mas tarde o mañana suba un capitulo, asi no se les hace eterna la espera.


	8. Chapter 8

**- 7 -**

La doctora Holly Holliday dijo con voz cansada – Inspectora Sylvester, Brittany salió de ese bar ayer a las tres en punto de la madrugada. Ahora es la una de la tarde del miércoles. Lleva ya treinta y cuatro horas desaparecida. ¿No debería ustd comprobar otra vez en los hospitales? Dios sabe que si hay alguien que sepa lo ocupados que están en las salas de urgencia, esa soy yo –

La madre de Brittany estaba sentada en la mesita de la cocina del piso estudiantil de su hija de su hija, con las manos unidas y la cabeza gacha. Desconsolada, falta de sueño y desesperada, había desoído las suplicas de su nuera para que volviera con ella a su apartamento a esperar noticias. Después de pasar allí la noche, Santana se fue a casa a ducharse y cambiarse, antes de pasar por el hospital para ver a sus pacientes recién operados.

Sue Sylvester estaba sentada delante de la madre de Brittany. _La misma noche que mi hija fue al baile del instituto, su hija fue a ese antro y luego desapareció_, pensó Sue con un enorme sentimiento de culpa por su buena suerte.

- Doctora Holliday – dijo – debe seguir pensando en la posibilidad de que Brittany esté perfectamente bien. Ella es adulta, y tiene derecho a la privacidad –

Sue vio como se endurecía la expresión de la cara de Holly y se convertía en ira y desprecio. _Lo que estoy diciendo parece insinuar que es una chica fácil,_ pensó, y se apresuro a añadir – Por favor, no piense que yo creo que ese sea el caso de Brittany. Estamos ocupándonos de su desaparición como un asunto grave –

El jede de Sylvester había dejado perfectamente clara la urgencia de este caso.

- Entonces ¿Qué están haciendo para encontrarla? – La cara de Holly destilaba ira. Su voz era sorda y vacilante.

_Está a punto de tener un ataque_, pensó Sue. – Hemos revisado las cámaras de seguridad del Woodshed, y ella se fue sola. Las únicas personas que quedaban en el bar eran los músicos del grupo, el barman y el guardia de seguridad. Todos juran que nadie salió hasta veinte minutos después de que Brittany se marchara, por lo menos, por lo que presumiblemente ninguno de ellos la siguió. Hasta el momento todas las investigaciones indican que son tipos legales. En este momento nuestra gente está examinando todas las imágenes de la cinta de seguridad de la discoteca del lunes por la noche, para ver si podemos identificar a algunos alborotadores potenciales –

- Quizá la espero alguien que había estado allí antes – Holly sabía que su voz era monocorde _¿Intenta tranquilizarme el inspector? _Se preguntó. Entonces aquel mismo pensamiento horrible cruzó su mente por milésima vez _¡Sé que a Brittany le ha pasado algo terrible!_. Aparto la silla de la mesa de un empujón y se levanto

- Voy a ofrecer una recompensa de veinticinco mil dólares a cualquiera que nos ayude a encontrarla – dijo – Voy a poner carteles con su fotografía y una descripción de la ropa que llevaba. Usted acaba de conocer a Tina, la compañera de piso de mi hija. Ella se pondrá en contacto con los amigos de Brittany para que peinen todas las calles entre la discoteca y este edificio. Alguien tiene que haber visto algo –

Sue Sylvester también se levanto y pensó que, como madre, eso es exactamente lo que ella haría si estuviera en su piel.

- Es muy buena idea doctora Holliday. Denos la foto de Brittany que lleva en la cartera, y su peso, altura y color de pelo. Nosotros nos ocuparemos de que hagan los carteles. Seria de gran ayuda poder colgarlos esta noche, cuando la discoteca este llena de clientes. Le prometo que habrá policías encubiertos entre la gente de Woodshed y los demás antros de la zona. Si tenemos suerte quizá encontremos a una persona que vio a alguien que se fijaba mucho en Brittany. Pero yo le aconsejaría, que vaya al apartamento de su nuera y descanse un poco. Hare que un agente la acompañe hasta allí –

_Solo estoy molestando, _pensó Holly abatida. Pero ella tiene razón, necesito dormir. Sin decir nada, asintió.

La puerta del dormitorio estaba abierta. Tina Cohen-Chang había pasado la noche en vela y en aquel momento se despertó de una breve siesta y las vio marcharse. La mano de Sylvester sujetaba firmemente a la doctora bajo el brazo.

- Doctora Holliday ¿Se encuentra bien? – pregunto inquieta

- La doctora se va a apartamento de su nuera – le explico Sue – Yo ahora vuelvo. Tina ¿tienes por casualidad una fotografía mas reciente de Brittany? La que hemos visto llevaba mas de un año en la cartera de Holly –

- Si. Tengo una buena. La hice la semana pasada. Angelina Jolie y Brad Pitt paseaban por el SoHo con sus hijos, rodeados de paparazzi. Yo le dije a Brittany que fingiera ser una estrella de cine, y le hice un par de fotos con la cámara de mi teléfono móvil. Hay una buenísima. Ella pensaba enmarcarla para usted, señora Holliday –

Se le quebró la voz. Azorada, Tina volvio corriendo al dormitorio, abrió el cajón de la mesilla de noche, sacó una copia de allí y volvio a toda prisa con ellas.

Brittany había adoptado una pose de modelo para la fotografía, sonreía a la cámara, con la melena al viento, aquel cuerpo esbelto y casi flexible, y las manos metidas hasta el fondo de los bolsillos de su chaqueta tejana.

Los ojos de Sylvester fueron de la atractiva muchacha, en el centro de la imagen, a los transeúntes que se veían en el fondo. Ninguna de las caras se distinguía claramente. _¿Es posible que uno de ellos se hubiera fijado en Brittany? ¿Había un agresor merodeando?, _se pregunto_. Pedire que amplíen esta_, pensó cuando Tina le entrego la foto.

- En esta se ve a Britt muy claramente – dijo – También quiero que me des una copia de la otra foto que le hiciste. Por lo que se, la noche que fue a la discoteca llevaba una chaqueta tejana. En esta foto lleva una también. –

- Llevaba la misma chaqueta – dijo Tina.

- Se la compro hace dos años, justo antes de que muriera su madre – dijo Holly – Se la ponía con una falda. Su madre se puso a reir y le dijo que la falda tenia hilos colgando. Britt le dijo que estaba de moda. Su madre contesto que si eso estaba de moda, era el momento de devolver el miriñaque.- _Parezco sensiblera – _se dijo a si misma Holly_ – Estoy impidiendo que esta inspectora vaya en busca de Brittany. Deberia de quitarme de en medio._

- Tina, es una foto de Brittany muy buena. Con ella, cualquiera que la vea puede identificarla. Muchas gracias -  
Sin esperar que ella contestara, Holly se dirigió a la puerta agradeciendo aquella mano firme bajo su brazo. Bajo en silencio los tres tramos de escaleras. Cruzo la acera, y cuando la ayudaron a entrar en el auto de la patrulla apenas vio el flash de la cámara y que alguien le hacia preguntas a gritos. Se acordó de preguntarle a la inspectora Sylvester que otra cosa haría para intentar encontrar a su hija. Sue cerro la puerta del coche y luego se inclino hacia la ventanilla.

- Doctora Holliday, ya hemos interrogado a la gente de este edificio. Sabemos por la cámara de seguridad que Brittany no entro por esta puerta, pero estas casas parecen todas iguales. Pudo equivocarse y entrar en otra. Vamos a ir puerta por puerta, hasta peinar todo el vecindario. Tener su fotografía nos ayudara –

- ¿Por qué demonios habría entrado en a puerta equivocada? No había bebido demasiado, usted mismo me lo dijo. El Barman y toda esa gente del Woodshed juran que estaba bien cuando se marcho de allí – le recordó con brusquedad Holly.

Sue tenía la réplica en la punta de la lengua. A menos que se pueda probar lo contrario, el noventa y nueve por ciento de los bármanes jurarían que un cliente desaparecido salió sobrio del bar. En lugar de eso dijo – Doctora, rastrearemos el terreno al milímetro. Se lo prometo –

En cuanto Sue le dio la espalda al coche patrulla, el único periodista que había le puso el micrófono delante de la cara

- Mire – le dijo Sue con impaciencia – El jefe de seguridad va a dar hoy una rueda de prensa a las cinco en punto. El está autorizado a hacer declaraciones. Yo no. –

Entro otra vez en el vestíbulo del edificio y espero hasta que el periodista y el cámara se subieran a la camioneta y se marcharan, luego salió y fue hasta el edificio contiguo. Como en muchos de esa manzana, la puerta exterior estaba abierta y se podía acceder al interior bien con la llave, bien si abría un inquilino.

Sylvester barrió con la mirada la lista de inquilinos de arriba abajo, y cuando vio el nombre de Bethany Fabray abrió los ojos como platos. ¿El mundo era un pañuelo? Se pregunto. Puede.

El infalible instinto que le había convertido en una detective extraordinaria le decía que de algún modo, en algún sentido, había una conexión entre los dos casos.

* * *

Cuando deje a los Hummel volví a Sutton Place. En el día y medio transcurriendo desde que tomo la decisión de ir al crucero, mamá había revivido, como si intentara recuperar el tiempo perdido después de haber estado en el limbo. Me dijo que pensaba revisar los armarios y regalar la ropa que sacara, y que esa misma noche se encontraría con Finn y otros amigos para cenar.

Me pregunte por qué se molestaba en vaciar los armarios justo antes de irse de vacaciones, pero enseguida supe la razón. Durante un almuerzo rápido, que consistió en un bocadillo y una taza de te en la salita del desayuno, me dijo que había puesto el piso en manos de una agencia y que en cuanto volviera se buscaría algo más pequeño.

- Se que tu nunca volverás a instalarte aquí – me dijo – voy a contratar un desvió de llamadas por si Rachel vuelve a telefonear en nuestro próximo aniversario. Pero tampoco pasa nada si me pierdo esa llamada. No puedo quedarme aquí sin hacer nada, simplemente esperando –

Yo me quede mirando atónita. Cuando me dijo que iba a vaciar los armarios creía que se refería a los suyos. Pero en ese momento supe sin preguntarlo que los armarios que iba a vaciar eran los de mi mamá.

- ¿Qué vas hacer con las cosas de Rachel? – le pregunte, intentando aparentar naturalidad.

- Le diré a Dev que envié a alguien a recogerlas y las lleve a algún sitio donde les saquen partido – mi madre me miro buscando mi aprobación pero al ver que mi expresión no le convencía, agrego – Beth, tu eres la que me dice que me traslade. El hecho es que incluso si Rach entrara por esa puerta hoy, y si su ropa aun le fuera bien, seguramente estaría pasada de moda – _Claro que yo fui la primera en insistir sobre superar la ausencia de mi mamá, pero jamás pensé que algo así mi madre lo considerara. No quiero que su lugar sea ocupado, y en estos momento presiento que alguien se está aprovechando de la situación._

- No me malinterpretes. Pienso que es una buena idea, pero también pienso que dos días antes de subir a un avión y marcharte a Gracia es la última cosa en el mundo por la que deberías preocuparte. Mira, hazte un favor, deja que yo me ocupe de la ropa de mamá y de solucionar esto –

Mientras lo decía, se me ocurrió la posibilidad de que diez años atrás nadie hubiera revisado cuidadosamente los bolsillos de los pantalones y las chaquetas que Rachel había dejado en esta casa. Brody Weston había señalado en su informe del caso que no se hallo nada importante en la ropa que Rachel dejo en su apartamento de estudiante

Mi madre acepto sin dudarlo demasiado, incluso con alivio – No se que haría sin ti hija – me dijo – Tu has sido mi cayado y mi apoyo en todo esto. Pero te conozco, solo hace dos semanas que dejaste de trabajar, y ya te noto inquieta ¿Qué vas hacer cuando me vaya? –

Sin darse cuenta, ella me había proporcionado una respuesta que en parte era sincera

- Está claro que no tardaran en encontrar a alguien que quiera quedarse con este piso. Yo nunca he pensado quedarme en el estudio indefinidamente, y también me buscare un sitio más grande, Déjame escoger los muebles que tú no te lleves ¿vale? –

- Claro. Díselo a Finn. Un apartamento decente de una habitación es un gasto que seguro aprobará –

Finn era el testamentario del dinero que me había dejado mi abuelo. Mama debió el último sorbo de té y se levanto.

- Más vale que me de prisa. Si llego tarde a la peluquería, Helen colocara a alguien. Con lo que cobra podría tener un poco mas de paciencia – Me dio un fugaz beso en la mejilla y luego añadió – Si encuentras un apartamento que te guste, asegúrate de que tenga portero. Nunca me ha gustado que vivas en un sitio donde nadie vigila la entrada. He visto las noticias. No hay rastro de esa chica que desapareció y que vivía al lado de tu casa. Que Dios ayude a su familia –

Me fue muy bien que mama tuviera hora en el salón de belleza. Ahora qu eme había propuesto encontrar a Rachel, tenía la sensación de que no debía perder un minuto para empezar a buscarla. En un sentido físico, ella estuvo muy cerca de nosotras el domingo pasado cuando dejo aquella nota. La conversación con los Hummel me había inquietado profundamente. Los recuerdos se desvanecen, pero ellos se había contradicho mutuamente cuando les pregunte que llevaba puesto exactamente Rachel y donde la habían visto por última vez. Ademas, Carole Hummel se quedo estupefacta cuando le conte que ella había estado en la misa ¿Por qué? ¿Veían a Rachel como una amenaza? ¿Qué es lo que sabían que les daba tanto miedo?

Yo había sacado el informe del detective Weston del archivo del escritorio de mi madre. Ahora quería conseguir la dirección de los antiguos compañeros de piso de Rachel, Wade Adams y Ryder Lynn. Al principio, Ryder había mantenido el contacto con mi madre Quinn de forma regular. Naturalmente, a medida que paso el tiempo supimos que de el con menor frecuencia. La última vez que lo vi fue cuando asistió a la misa en memoria de mamá, pero mis recuerdos de aquel día son muy difusos.

El estudio de mamá no era muy grande, pero como ella solía decir, bastaba para sus necesidades. Su gran escritorio presidia la habitación forrada de madera. Para horror de Quinn, en el suelo tenía una alfombra descolorida de dos por tres metros, que había estado en la salita de su madre. Cada vez que ella insistía en tirarla, Rachel decía «Me recuerda mis orígenes, Quinnie» Por las mañanas su sitio favorito era una butaca desgastada de cuero con un escabel. Siempre se levantaba muy temprano, se hacía café y antes de ducharse y vestirse para ir al despacho se instalaba en esta butaca con los periódicos matutinos.

La pared que había frente a la ventana estaba cubierta de estanterías de libros. Desperdigadas, había fotografías enmarcadas de nosotras tres, de los días felices cuando estábamos juntas. Rachel tenía una presencia destacable incluso en las fotografías domesticas, una mandíbula firme, suavizada por una sonrisa amplia, y una mirada aguda e inteligente. Hare todo lo posible por localizarla, estoy convencida que la encontrare.

Abrí el cajón superior de su escritorio y saque su agenda de teléfonos. Anote el número de Wade Adams en un pedazo de papel. Me acorde de que había empezado a trabajar en el negocio inmobiliario que su familia tenía en Manhattan. Apunte los teléfonos de su casa y de la empresa.

Ryder Lynn , cuyos padres inmigrantes eran propietarios de un pequeño negocio de comidas en Queens, consiguió una beca para estudiar en Columbia. Recordé que, después de obtener un máster en gestión de empresas en Harvard, se dedico al negocio de la restauración, en el que según tengo entendido ha tenido mucho éxito. Su teléfono y su dirección, tanto personal como profesional, eran de Manhattan.

Me senté en el escritorio de mamá y levante el auricular. Decidí llamar primero a Wade. Tenía mis motivos. Cuando yo tenía dieciséis años me enamore perdidamente de Nick. Rachel y el eran muy buenos amigos, y Rachel solía traerlo a casa a menudo para comer. Yo vivía pendiente de esas cenas. Pero entonces, una noche Rachel y el vinieron con una chica. Marley Rose era estudiante de último curso en Columbia y vivía en el mismo que ellos, inmediatamente tuve claro que Ryder estaba loco por ella.

Aunque yo estaba totalmente enamorada, pensaba que aquella noche me había comportado con dignidad, pero mi mamá Rachel leía en mí como en un libro abierto. Antes de que Ryder y Marley se marcharan, mi mamá me llevo aparte y me dijo «Hija se que te mueres por Ryder. Olvídalo, cada semana esta con una chica distinta. Dedícate a los chicos de tu edad»

Intente negarlo y la mire ofendida, pero solo conseguí hacerla sonreír. «Lo superaras cielo» me dijo como despedida aquella noche antes de irse a su habitación con mi madre que ya la esperaba, dejo un sentido beso en mi mejilla con el repetido abrazo acompañado por una leve cosquilla que me deba en cada despedida, era su característico saludo, su forma de demostrarme lo mucho que me queria. Eso paso unos seis meses antes de que desapareciera, y aquella fue la última vez que me quede en casa cuando venia Ryder. Me sentía incomoda y no quería estar allí. El hecho de que para Rachel fuera evidente que yo estaba enamorada de el me hizo pensar que también lo era para todo el mundo. Agradecí a mis madres que ninguno de los dos lo mencionara nunca.

En Galbraith Real Estate me pasaron con la secretaria de Wade , quien me dijo que estaba de viaje de negocios hasta el lunes siguiente ¿Deseaba dejar un mensaje? Le di a la secretaria mi nombre y mi teléfono, dudé, y luego añadi – Es sobre Rachel. Acabamos de tener noticias suyas otra vez –

Luego llame a Ryder. Tiene el despacho en Park Avenue 400. _Eso está a unos quince minutos a pie desde Sutton Place_, me dije mientras marcaba. Cuando pregunte por el, su secretaria me contesto secamente que, si era de la prensa, el abogado del señor Lynn haría las declaraciones pertinentes.

- No soy de la prensa – dije – Ryder era amigo de mi madre en la universidad. Lo siento, no sabía que tenía problemas legales –

Puede que mi tono de voz comprensivo y el hecho de que llamara a Ryder por su nombre de pila rompieron la reserva de la secretaria.

- El señor Lynn es el propietario del Woodshed, el local donde vieron por última vez a la joven que desapareció la otra noche – me explico – Si me deja su teléfono, le diré que le devuelva la llamada –

* * *

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen al igual que la historia.**


End file.
